1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to the field of female terminals, and relates to a female terminal for heavy current into which and from which a blade of a blade-type male terminal having a substantially plate-shaped blade is inserted and withdrawn.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication Heisei 10-116644 discloses a female terminal for heavy current having a tubular contacting part for a terminal pin of a male terminal to be inserted, wherein a ring-shaped thin wall part is provided on the outer circumference on the terminal pin insertion end side of said tubular contacting part, said thin wall part being provided with a plurality of projections projecting from the inner face of the tubular contacting part at appropriate intervals.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication Heisei 11-67310 discloses a terminal for heavy current charging, comprising a female terminal having an insertion hole for a rod-shaped male terminal to be inserted and having a large-diameter receiving part being formed continuously on the opening side of the insertion hole, a contacting spring member having a large number of arched leaf spring pieces interconnected together on only one side thereof and being formed into an approximately cylindrical form corresponding to the outer diameter of said male terminal and the inner diameter of the insertion hole of said female terminal and a fixing rib being formed on the interconnected side of said leaf spring pieces to protrude in a direction perpendicular to the leaf spring pieces and contact the rear wall of the receiving part of said female terminal, and a cap having a through hole for said male terminal to be inserted, being fitted on the receiving part of said female terminal, gripping the fixing rib of said contacting spring member to fix said contacting spring member in the insertion hole of said female terminal.